


Don't You Just Love Technology?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just the boys IM-ing each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I tried to get the colors to post like it looks on my live journal account...but the HTML for colors don't work on this page...so sorry for the way it looks!!
> 
>  
> 
> **~*~**

bigdog-whatcha doin?

 

jra-you know what I'm doing, it's the whole reason that I left your apartment. I'm answering emails to my family

 

bigdog-whatcha wearing?

 

jra-how old are you?

 

bigdog-all I have on is that pretty little pink cock ring you bought

 

bigdog-Jen?

 

BUZZ!

 

bigdog-JENSEN!!!???

 

jra-WHAT? I went to get a beer

 

bigdog-did you see what I said I was wearing?

 

jra-slut

 

bigdog-your slut, you like it and you know it. Check your phone, I sent you a picture!

 

jra-shit Jared, don't send stuff like that, what would you do if I accidentally sent that to my MOM? 

 

bigdog-*G*

 

jra-dick

 

bigdog-fuck you

 

jra-again, I ask - how old are you?

 

bigdog-you didn't like it?

 

jra-I didn't say that I didn't like it, just - your naked with a hot pink cock ring on your dick - and you're doin stuff. What if I send that to someone?

 

bigdog-I'm not ashamed of my body - go ahead!

 

jra-done

 

bigdog-who'd you send it to?

 

bigdog-Jen?

 

BUZZ!!

 

jra-your mother

 

bigdog-you better be kidding

 

jra-you said that you weren't ashamed of your body

 

bigdog-I'm not, but my mother? I hope your kidding

 

jra-I'm sure she'll be calling soon

 

bigdog-Jensen-tell me you didn't really send a picture of me jacking off with a cock ring on to my mother

 

jra-but that would be lying, and lying is bad

 

bigdog-my phone is ringing...if that's my mom-I'm kicking your ass

 

jra-Jared?

 

BUZZ!

 

jra-Jay?

 

jra-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaared?

 

BUZZ!

 

bigdog-that was my mom, and she said 'Jensen sent me a picture' and then went on to say it was the one of us on the beach the other day. I hope you know that my hard on is gone now. It may never come back

 

jra-lol

 

bigdog-I almost had a heart attack when she said you sent picture...you DICK!

 

bigdog-Jen?

 

jra-sorry, I snotted beer out my nose all over my pc

 

bigdog-gonna be a long lonely night with you and your hand

 

jra-so you're not coming over later?

 

bigdog-no

 

jra-why not?

 

bigdog-b/c your mean and I don't like you anymore

 

jra-you love me and you know it

 

bigdog-no I don't...not anymore, I'm moving to Tibet and becoming a monk

 

jra-you'd look hot in those robes

 

bigdog-bite me

 

jra-I'll lick you

 

bigdog-no

 

jra-I'll take my fingertips on a trip of your body with nothing other than my lips to guide me

 

bigdog-not interested

 

jra-we'll lay around and we'll play all afternoon

 

jra-you're really pissed at me?

 

bigdog-ya think?

 

jra- well hell if you're really mad, then I might as well send her the real picture

 

bigdog-don't you dare!

 

bigdog-Jen? You do that and I swear to GOD I'll never suck your dick again

 

jra-liar

 

bigdog-did you send that to my Mom?

 

jra-I'm not telling

 

bigdog-did you?

 

jra-lol

 

bigdog-Jensen-did you send that to my Mother?

 

jra-no, just a few other people

 

bigdog-who?

 

jra-LOL

 

bigdog-who did you send it to?

 

jra-just everyone in my phone

 

bigdog-you better be kidding

 

jra-I'm not laughing

 

bigdog-you realize that it'll be on the front page of the enquirer now

 

jra-that would be hilarious

 

bigdog-ok, fine-two can play at that game

 

jra-I've never sent you photo's of me naked

 

bigdog-no, but that doesn't mean that I haven't taken any with my phone

 

bigdog-Jensen?

 

bigdog-Jensen?

 

BUZZ!

 

jra has logged off

 

jra is now online

 

jra-do you have pictures of me naked on your phone?

 

bigdog-maybe

 

jra-I'm not fucking around - do you?

 

bigdog-just one

 

jra-delete it

 

bigdog-no

 

jra-Jared, don't make me come over there

 

bigdog-check your phone, I sent it to you

 

jra-don't you leave your fucking house! I mean it Jared...you better be there when I get there!

 

bigdog has logged off


End file.
